gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGC-83 GM Cannon II
The RGC-83 GM Cannon II is a mobile suit from the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the end of the One Year War, the GM Cannon II was developed as the culmination of MS for support based on the data from the RGC-80 GM Cannon and RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type. Most of the production lines are shared with RGM-79N GM Custom, and the power reactor and basic frame have almost the same structure. For precision shooting under gravity, the stabilized gear on the waist is deployed to stabilize the machine. The exterior uses the concept of the full armor system of the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex", and uses heavy composite armor similar to Chobam armor. However, the GM Cannon II pays the price for its powerful weaponry and enhanced durability with low speed and mobility. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close combat weapon for Earth Federation mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field and can through any armor not treated with an anti-beam coating. The GM Cannon II has a beam saber with a short-type grip stored on its left forearm. ;*Beam Cannon :The primary weapons of the GM Cannon II are a pair of beam cannons mounted on the backpack. The beam cannons are typically directly powered by the GM Cannon II's generator, but they also have a spare energy CAP system circuit. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle :A portable, mobile suit-use 90mm rifle built based on the 'system weapon' structure, its effective range and accuracy is superior to the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm machine gun. With the extended barrel, the GM Rifle sees a 15% increase in muzzle velocity, leading to increased armor penetration capability. Additionally, a newly developed caseless cartridge allows for a lightened ammunition load. ;*BOWA BR-S-85-L3 Sniper Beam Rifle :A long-range beam weapon originally used by the RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom, it shares some parts with RMS-179 GM II's BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle and is powered by a rechargeable e-cap. The rifle's long barrel has a newly developed beam accelerator, enhancing the beam convergence rate by 40%. ;*RGM·M-Sh-ABT/S-00057 Shield :For defense, the GM Cannon II uses the same shield as the RGM-79N GM Custom, which is an updated model of the one used by RGM-79G GM Command. History Although it isn't known how many GM Cannon IIs were produced, it is known that two units were stationed on the Albion and used during Operation Stardust in UC 0083. The GM Cannon II was later deployed by the AEUG during the Gryps Conflict in UC 0087. Their units were painted forest green on gray with an orange visor. Variants ;*RGC-83 GM Cannon II (Lucien Bendt Use) Gallery RGC-83-1.jpg|Head unit Gmcannon2-shoulders.jpg|Backpack and Beam Cannons RGC-83-2.jpg|Cockpit RGC-83-3.jpg|Pilot's optical sighting device RGC-83-4.jpg|Body Armor rgc-83-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber rgm-79n-gmrifle.jpg|90mm GM Rifle rgm-79sc-beamrifle.jpg|Sniper Beam Rifle rgm-79n-shield.jpg|Shield 0083 2.jpeg Gmcannon2-sniper-CDA.jpg|Equipped with Sniper Beam Rifle (Char's Deleted Affair) gmcannon2.jpg|Titans' GM Cannon II piloted by Agar as seen on Gundam Legacy Rx78gp01_p03_Kinbareid_0083OVA_episode4.jpg|E.F.F. mobile suits pursuing Zeon Remnant's Kimberlite Force, from right: Gundam GP01, GM Custom, and GM Cannon II (from Gundam 0083 OVA) バニン~1.JPG|GM Custom ＆ GM Cannon II (AEUG Colors) RGC83 GM Cannon II - MS Girl.jpg|RGC83 GM Cannon II MS Girl RGC-83_GM_Cannon_II.jpg|SD GM Cannon II as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars RGC-83 GM Cannon II BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Hguc_gm_cannon_boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGC-83 GM Cannon II (2011): box art 95634RGC8332.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGC-83 GM Cannon II model kit 104563GMCII775.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGC-83 GM Cannon II model kit GM Cannon II 2.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGC-83 GM Cannon II model kit GM Cannon II 3.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGC-83 GM Cannon II model kit GM Cannon II 4.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGC-83 GM Cannon II model kit GM Cannon II 5.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGC-83 GM Cannon II model kit GM-Cannon-II-042.jpg|1/144 RGC-83 GM Cannon II model conversion based on various HGUC model kits GM-Cannon-II-043.jpg|1/144 RGC-83 GM Cannon II model conversion based on various HGUC model kits Action Figures MSiA_rgc83_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RGC-83 GM Cannon II" (Asian release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_rgc83_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGC-83 GM Cannon II" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rgc83_p03_USArenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGC-83 GM Cannon II" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view. Notes and Trivia Reference External links *RGC-83 GM Cannon II on MAHQ.net